The research efforts proposed in this application are to qualitatively and quantitatively establish the precise LMW-sol proteins that interact to form HMW-sol and HMW-insol aggregates in the human normal and cataractous lens. To establish this information, we plan to separate into homogenous fractions, i.e., one molecular size and charge, each of the individual proteins of the LMW-sol protein fraction. We will determine the amino acid composition, molecular size and charge for each protein. Simultaneously, we plan to dissociate both the HMW-sol and HMW-insol aggregates into their constituent polypeptides. We will purify each of the resultant protein units and characterize each according to amino acid composition, molecular size and charge. By this detailed analysis, we will be in a position to identify and compute the protein or protein combinations that lead to HMW-sol and HMW-insol aggregates.